


A Little Self Indulgence

by SylphofWitches



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing about your mentor, Masterbation, Other, Power Bottom if given the chance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Zag just has so many feelings for Achilles that he gets a little caught up, Zagreus is too hot to handle, like you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphofWitches/pseuds/SylphofWitches
Summary: After an exhausting day Zagreus sleeps a little and indulges in some self reflection
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	A Little Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First fic I've brought to fruition and I feel is actually worthy of this wonderful website. Please let me know what you think! Kudos to all of you reading this smut.
> 
> In a side note: while researching I found that sexual acts between men in ancient Greece could have active penetrative and passive penetrated partners, I like the way it sounds so I'm using that
> 
> Edited to change past to present tense, let me know if I missed anything!

The first step out of the river Styx feels as if it takes everything out of him. The next few take a little less but Zagreus finds he is too tired to pay attention to anything but the cool marble under his feet, and he barely registers the noises in the hall. For whatever reason today had just not been what he'd expected and par for the course the end of it had been the worst of all. He actually feels ready to call it a night and go collapse in his room but drags himself past Hypnos, 'you're looking a little singed behind the ears today' and over to Achilles first.

Balancing is a bit too hard to focus on at the same time as trying to juggle his spear to the crook of his arm and reach into his chiton for the nectar flask he's been meaning to give Achilles the last few attempts. He had wholeheartedly forgotten in his rush to get back to Tartarus and start the slow climb the last time and had felt a little put out when he'd realised. He finds himself leaning too far into the older man's space while trying to undo the cord keeping the bottle attached and can't catch himself fast enough to avoid falling against the firm chest in front of him, the feeling of Achilles' arm coming up to brace his back is almost a surprise. Zagreus tries to ignore that he's blushing to the tips of his ears and tugs at the knot harshly until the jar pops free. He steps back a bit, already missing the hand sliding down his shoulder and off, then clears his throat, "Oh! Ahem- sorry sir, I must still be wiped out from Asphodel. I wanted to give you this before I forgot again."

He holds out the jar with both hands and smiles a little too wide up at his mentor, trying not to feel the cool ghostly touches to his back and shoulder like white-hot brands against his feverish skin. And failing at it. Hard. (Thats not the only thing-)

He continues to hold the jar out until with a small smile Achilles reaches forward and grabs it from him, his fingers brushing the Prince's palm lightly. Zag decides discretion is the better part of valor and turns to leave after making sure Achilles had a good grip and wouldn't drop it, "Hold, lad. Are you feeling alright? Thank you for the gift but I'm more worried that you're acting a little strange today." He leans in to get a proper look at the Prince's face, putting his hand on Zagreus' shoulder to turn him back around slightly. Zag feels riveted in place as his mentor studies his face so carefully. He couldn't get the slew of thoughts going through his head to slow down so he blurted out, "Really? I'm fine! I think Asphodel took a lot out of me this time is all. I'm- unexpectedly tired." At that his body catches up to the small nervous energy burst he'd gotten and reminds him he really is exhausted, he slouches a little and shuffles his aching fire feet.

Zag is dragged out of his musing by a cold hand on his forehead and almost jumps but instead leans into the wonderfully cool touch with a small moan he really hopes his mentor didn't hear. He slits his eyes open to see a fond but worried look in Achilles' eyes, "Aye lad, you look like you need a bit of down time. Go. Sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours if you'd like? I should be off then and we can share your generous gift," he hefts the nectar in one hand and smooths the fingers of his other hand down the side of Zagreus' face then around to gently squeeze the back of the Prince's neck. Zag finds his blush getting worse, spreading from his cheeks and ears down to his throat and even his chest. He allows himself a moment to savor the contact and then steps away to rub his neck where Achilles' hand had sat and glances up at the other man briefly.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful actually. Let me know when you're off duty so I don't sleep for the next year. And don't let Hypnos near my room please, he doesn't need more reasons to leave his post while father isn't around." He remembered the last time he had asked Hypnos to help him sleep away a wicked bout of insomnia. That had not ended well for either of them when Hades came back to a completely full hall and his name taker curled up for a 'quick nap' with his son.

Achilles nods in reassurance and with that the Prince turns and shuffles his way toward his room, waving at Cerberus instead of stopping to pet him this time and sighs a little in relief that his father and Nyx aren't in their usual stations.

He makes it to his room safe and unaccosted and decides to call it a victory for today.

The nervous energy drains from him all at once, and he finds he suddenly just wants to go to bed. But as he turns to do just that he almost catches his foot on Varatha before belatedly realising he needs to put his weapons away and probably get changed before he could be blessedly unconscious for once. He decides to take off his armor now and then put away the spear so he can immediately fall into bed but finds that the second he sits down on the small couch near is armoury door he knows he won't be going any farther.

He quickly forces himself to remove all the armor and the bits and bobs to is outfit, and even finds himself nodding off a little while undoing his greaves, ending up in just his chiton with everything else shoved behind the couch and Varatha leaning safely up against the wall.

The second he is comfortable he's out like a snuffed candle.

\---

When he wakes he finds a small throw blanket has been placed over his shoulders and chest, 'must have been Nyx' and his armor is piled neatly near his bed on a small chest, Varatha nowhere to be seen. The lights are dim and diffused, like night time had stolen over the house of Hades and he was the only one awake in the whole realm. It lends a certain air of relaxation to the place that he isn't used to indulging in but finds suits his post-nap mood. Zagreus is still sleepy, on that edge of another nap if he just leans into it enough. But he had slept for longer than most times and isn't _really_ tired anymore when he thinks about it. He moves his eyes around slowly in the gloom and finds them drawn up to the wall scroll above the couch and inevitably as always his eyes land straight and true on the beautiful form of Achilles in all his might. He shines with a dazzling glow of righteous fury as he leads his Myrmidons into Troy, must have been the gold thread used in the tapestry. The scroll itself was so beautifully made that he felt he really was seeing that ancient battle. That must have put all of his own skirmishes on his path to the surface to shame, it was a truly heroic moment.

He finds though that while his mind is dredging up imaginary battle scenes his hands have another task. One begins rubbing up and down his stomach and hip, the other at his neck and chest, his eyes falling to the taut backside depicted in the scroll, obscured though it is by armour it did have a certain appeal he couldn't deny, especially then. He finds himself unable to look away from the figure of Achilles as it is depicted. They really have captured a lovely image, he would almost say it's his favourite side but he enjoys looking his mentor in the face more, even if the opposite view is wonderful when the situation arises. And speaking of rising- thinking of Achilles always made his blood run more hot than normal and he had definitely indulged himself many times while gasping the older man's name but for some reason he's never thought to spread out under this scroll and find his pleasure that way.

It is much too easy now to smooth a hand down from his throat to his chest and down even farther over his stomach to grasp his cock through the soft fabric of his chiton and stroke achingly up to the tip, dragging the fabric across his slit as he does so. The feeling of precome pulsing out to wet the cloth, the fabric being dragged across his slit, it all brings a rough edge he wasn't expecting to the sensitive glans.

He didn't realised he had gotten so hard so fast- soon the fabric is wet enough he can see his cock head pulsing into his skirt, he has always produced an abundance and he finds the sensation a little overwhelming now, dragging the wet fabric up and down his cock and around the head is heaven as he moans out variations of Achilles' name through clenched teeth and gasping breaths.

He is winding himself so tight that it feels like any minute he could come undone at the seams so he forces himself to slow down when he usually would rush, prolonging the feeling as he's sure his mentor would, just as he's always done when teaching Zagreus a new technique, making sure he has the motions down before bringing the speed up bit by bit. He finds himself employing the same tactics, albeit in a completely different fashion and what a response his body gives! Pausing to circle his cock head with one finger ever so slowly draws a high whine, reaching down to cradle his balls in his palm and roll them causes the air to leave his lungs in a rush, hefting their weight and then running his fingers farther back to brush against his hole makes a punched out guttural groan start up in his chest as he curls into the sensation. He feels like he is pushing his own boundaries and _that_ has him shivering with anticipation.

While he is no blushing iris the thought of being passive for his mentor where he had had no prior strong opinion seemed wholly reasonable to him now and he leans into the feelings coursing through him, instead of away. He figures he can try it now while he is interested, then figure the rest out later.

He has no real desire to hunt his room for oil or another form of slick so finds he has to improvise. He switches hands to let one ruck his clothes up and the other he brings to his mouth to suck and lave at two fingers until saliva drips down his wrist. Immediately after they are back at his hole and circling the small pucker, loosening it a little, just enough to push the pad of one finger against it and feel it give but not quite go in. A shuddering sigh escapes him at the feeling. It is a little too light to really sting yet but he decides to work at it slowly, savour the push and burn instead of just thrusting and thrusting into his fist until he's gotten off in record time. This time he wants it to last.

He is still impatient so working himself open takes on a rough edge instead of the smooth glide he imagines Achilles would work towards but he finds he likes the sensation, it sends little sparks up his spine like the fire of his feet is spreading up, up, up to his chest and head, clouding his thoughts.

To add to the feeling a little he moves his other hand to tweak a nipple and run over his chest and stomach. It's a bit hard to concentrate on both and not get distracted but after another small push his finger eases in fully and he groans at the feeling of something sitting hot and heavy in his channel, he twitches it slightly to feel it move in him. Zagreus pumps his finger a little, easily finding an angle that feels _divine_ and sets himself a slow dragged out rhythm.

After a little time spent simmering he adds a second finger on the next stroke. He had forgotten how long he had been at this and barks out a little, "Ah!" at the mostly dry finger bullying in next to the first. A whine starts up in his throat as the burn seems to follow the same line of fire up to settle low in his gut instead of his chest. He finds himself pushing into both fingers faster, harder and angling his wrist more on the upward strokes.

Zagreus pushes his legs apart to dig his heels into the couch more, trying to get more leverage to push into his hand. His right leg kicks out and slides off the couch to plant itself of the floor and the angle of it pulls his fingers out completely. He huffs at the interruption but decides to take the opportunity to grab some oil he saw on the floor just then. Picking it up he lays back down as he warms the vial in his hands and repositions his legs, one on the couch and one off and planted on the floor again. Once the oil has warmed suitably he drizzles some out on one hand and trickles a small amount onto his cock as well, watching a bead of precome mix in and slide down the side of his length at the warm, slick feeling.

He adds some to the fingers of his other hand and settled in again.

The first two fingers slide back in easily and soon he is caught up in the push and pull, stroking his cock at the same time now. Very soon he pushes a third finger in as well and uses the angle and leverage from his foot on the floor to push into his thrusts, matching his fist to his fingers and speeding up as he gets a bit more rough. He finds impatience winning out over his attempt at a slow pace but he really can't find the will to care.

The oil helps smooth out the sting but the burn of too much too fast is starting up again and he can't help himself from pushing harder. He teases a fourth finger along with the others, not quite slipping it in, pushing at the edge of his hole but more focused on the stretch and the feeling of his cock rutting into his slick fist as it starts to overwhelm his senses. Pushing down on an upstroke pops his pinky in and suddenly he is coming, feeling the hot spend pulse out and coat his hand and stomach, feeling his hole absolutely stuffed full and twitching.

"Ah, Achilles! Oh f-fuuuck m-me!" He fists the head of his cock as he brings himself down, wringing as much out of his orgasm as he possibly can. Zagreus rides out the sensation, slowing down both his fist and fingers until they are still and only his heavy breath fills the room. He fully relaxes back onto the couch as he pulls his fingers out and rests them on his heaving stomach, idly playing with the come splattered fabric.

He finds he cools off far to quickly and decides a bath is in order to warm up his newly sore muscles and clean himself off before heading out on another possibly fruitless run, so he stands up and shucks his chiton onto the couch to stride toward his bathroom.

After a minutes silence a shaky breath comes from the doorway to Zagreus' chambers, just inside the heavy blue curtains. Achilles leans against the wall and palms his aching cock under his armour, breathing heavily now that he isn't going to give himself away before he pushes himself up and leaves the room to finally retire to his own chambers. He figures he can catch up with the prince some other night, as they are both far too busy for the moment.


End file.
